You Thrill Me
by justareader13
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine have been walking a fragile line lately and one night changes everything. Warning: Slash and het relationships, smut towards the end. I own nothing at all.


**I DISCLAIM ALL**

**AN: Hello 'Merlin' world! I've been wanting to write a Merwaine oneshot for some time now and I figured why wait any longer? This is my first slash fic and my third time writing smut hence I would REALLY appreciate feedback. Right now this is a oneshot, I may do a follow up oneshot. I'm still undecided because I've got other things I need to do. So without further ado...**

**Warnings: Modern AU, slash and het pairings, smut, alcohol use. You've been warned.**

**MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN**

Merlin lifted his glass to the air along with everyone else as the group raised yet another toast to Arthur and Gwen before downing his third and last gin and tonic. He laughed along with everyone else as Leon's whiskey got to be a bit much for him and he began coughing a little.

"I always knew you couldn't hold your liquor, mate." Elyan teased as Mithian patted her husband soothingly on the back. The crew had gotten together to celebrate Arthur and Guinevere's engagement, the idiot had finally worked up the nerve to ask her. Merlin understood his reluctance seeing as how the last girl he proposed to was a self-centered gold digger who didn't love Arthur so much as she loved his money but Gwen was different than Vivian and as soon as Merlin introduced them he knew they were each other's true love.

He perused the table to survey those in attendance. Mithian was still fretting over Leon, Percival and Elena was flagging down a waiter for more shots while Elyan looked at his water sullenly: he was the blonde couples' designated driver. Morgana and Lancelot were also designated drivers and weren't drinking or doing much else besides kissing much to Arthur's disgust. He wasn't much better though, he could barely tear himself from Gwen. Then there was Gwaine. The man was seated right next to Merlin and was fully indulging in the spirits circulating the table. With the amount of alcohol he partook tonight Merlin expected his roommate to be flat out. However Gwaine was an expert drinker and had a high alcohol tolerance unlike Merlin which was why he wasn't drinking anything after that last drink.

Still Merlin hoped Gwaine didn't drink too much because the last two times he did he had ended up kissing Merlin. The first time was so unexpected and out of the blue that Merlin had stood there frozen and unresponsive. One second Gwaine was going on about how much he found the color yellow disturbing then the next his lips was pressed to Merlin's softly, almost feather light. Then Gwaine had pulled away, stumbled to the couch and then fell asleep. When he woke up he couldn't remember it or getting home from the bar at all. The next time it happened was the night of a group outing. There was no special reason for it, just friends wanting to spend time together.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Merlin and Gwaine stumbled into the flat where they lived together as friends. Gwaine was singing some song about hair.**_

_**"I'm hairy high and low don't ask me why, I don't know…" Gwaine was singing. Merlin laughed and shook his head as he supported the other man by his shoulder and directed him to the living room.**_

_**"Give me a head with hair, long beautiful hair: shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen. Give me down to there, hair, shoulder length or longer. Here baby, there, momma, everywhere, daddy, daddy." Gwaine continuing singing loudly and Merlin propped him against the couch.**_

_**"God you are gone." Merlin commented watching Gwaine fall back over the edge of the couch before falling into a fit of giggles that was contagious to Merlin. He watched the older man drag himself off the couch, bend over, unlace his boots and unbutton his shirt with little to no trouble at all. Merlin was satisfied with this, thinking Gwaine wasn't as drunk as he had thought and could probably get himself to bed just fine. Merlin turned to walk away but Gwaine threw himself at Merlin's back and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, hugging him from behind.**_

_**"Gwaine?" Merlin asked, his heart was beating a little faster and his breath hitched kind of but he did his best to ignore it.**_

_**"Hmm?"**_

_**"I kind of need to… go." Merlin said trailing off a bit as he had no excuse.**_

_**"Go where?" Gwaine asked in a voice that showed he was paying little attention to what Merlin was saying. The blue eyed man could feel him snuggling into his back.**_

_**"I've… the bathroom." Merlin mumbled lamely. He could feel Gwaine's breath on his neck now.**_

_**"I just wanted to say thank you."**_

_**"Then say it." Merlin whispered back. Gwaine's arms disappeared from around Merlin's waist and he thought he was home free until Gwaine turned him around and his lips crashed against Merlin's. Merlin stood frozen as Gwaine's lips which tasted of whiskey and gin crashed against his again and again. Merlin found himself pressed against the wall with Gwaine's body pressed against his front and whether it was a moment of insanity or his will to fight breaking he began responding to the kiss with as much fervor as Gwaine was giving. His hands delved into Gwaine's luxurious hair as his lips parted as Gwaine asked for entrance. Gwaine's beard tickled Merlin's cheeks and jaw but he didn't mind it, he actually liked it. Gwaine's tongued massaged his own as Merlin could feel himself growing hard from the kiss and Gwaine was growing hard as well. As soon as he felt Gwaine's hardness pressed against his thigh reality crashed into the paler man and he pulled away from Gwaine and stared at the man as his fluttered open but remained hooded with lust and something else that Merlin refused to decipher.**_

_**Gwaine pulled himself back from Merlin and raked his eyes over his shocked and flustered form.**_

_**"Thank you." Gwaine told him before stumbling off towards his room, leaving Merlin sinking to the floor with confusion and lust clouding his mind.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I want to dance!" Gwen suddenly announced, her voice snapping Merlin out of his reverie. Arthur looked incredibly reluctant but Gwen turned a sweet smile on him and he was putty in her hands. Morgana skipped the pleasantry and begging and physically forced an unwilling Lancelot onto the dance floor meanwhile Leon and Percival willingly followed behind Mithian and Elena respectively towards the conglomeration of dancing bodies.

"That girl's been eyeing me all night." Elyan commented looking towards a mocha skinned woman who smiled at him over her drink.

"You better go after her or I will." Gwaine warned, though he looked like he had no intentions of actually following through with the threat. Elyan rolled his eyes before downing the drink in his hand and standing up.

"Wish me luck." He said before departing.

"And then there were two." Gwaine announced, filling his tumbler up with more whiskey and raising his glass to Merlin before sinking the drink down. Merlin only then realized he was alone with Gwaine. He was slightly regretting his decision not to drink anymore but he stuck with it. He jumped a little when Gwaine's hand landed on his thigh.

"You alright? You looked like you were worlds away a little while ago." Gwaine said with concern clear in his voice. Merlin felt a bit guilty for how on edge he was acting around Gwaine.

"I'm fine. Just… you know what? It's not important right now." Merlin reassured with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Gwaine finally returned the smile before standing up and offering a hand to Merlin.

"Dance with me?" The slightly inebriated man asked.

"You know I'm a terrible dancer."

"I'll take it slow." Merlin's breathed came a bit faster at that and for a moment an image of the two of them tangled together, naked in Gwaine's bed assaulted his mind and left a tingling in his stomach. He looked down a Gwaine's still offered hand before taking and standing with him.

They melded into the bodies well, no one was paying attention to them and they couldn't really see their friends anywhere. They started to move to the music, doing nothing particularly spectacular even though Merlin knew Gwaine could dance extremely well, he was in a professional dance company afterall. The music was lively though and soon Merlin let go of his tension and enjoyed dancing with Gwaine who seemed happy that Merlin was letting go and having fun. That was until the music turned to a song Merlin recognized. It was 'You Send Me' by Sam Cooke but this was another version. It was much more sultry and sexual version and the mob of people, which seemed to be an extension of one another, collective slowed down and found a partner or two to dance with.

_**You… you… you… you**_

_**You send me**_

_**Darling, you send me**_

_**I know you send me**_

_**Honest you do**_

Merlin was painfully made aware of how close he and Gwaine had gotten to each other in the course of them dancing. He didn't stop dancing though, something in him wouldn't stop and as the people around them bumped into them and the music drove their bodies soon Merlin and Gwaine were in each other's breathing space moving in tandem to each other and the music. Both of their breaths were ragged and Merlin had a feeling it wasn't because of the dancing.

_**At first I thought it was infatuation**_

_**But it's lasted so long**_

_**Now I find myself wanting**_

_**To marry you and take you…**_

The music played on and Merlin and Gwaine got ever closer to each other. Soon they were dancing with their foreheads pressed against each other's and Merlin was sure they were breathing as one.

_**You thrill me**_

_**I know you, you thrill me**_

_**Darling you thrill me**_

_**Honest you do**_

Merlin was the one to take initiative this time. He was unable to deal with the tension and with the memory of their last kiss still so fresh within his mind he leaned in and kissed Gwaine with no preamble. Gwaine didn't hesitate to return the token of affection. He brought his hands up to Merlin's sharp cheeks and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. They kissed while swaying straight until the song finished and then pulled back from one another and just stared at each other. They went back to the table but were hyperaware of each other for the rest of the night but none of their friends noticed. Elyan dropped them off at home along with Percival and Elena while Morgana and Lancelot took Arthur, Gwen, Leon and Mithian to their separate homes in Lance's SUV. Gwaine didn't say anything to him, not even when he called out to the other man. He had just shuffled into his bedroom and locked the door. That had hurt, especially since it was him that kissed Gwaine this time and to feel the sting of rejection was an extra slap in the face. He had went into his bedroom and decided to just go to sleep.

**MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN**

Merlin's eyes snapped open in the dead of night. He looked at his bedside table in confusion it was three in the morning, he had only gotten back from the bar three hours prior but something had woken him up. He didn't have to pee or vomit so that wasn't it, he didn't feel light headed but he felt like something was wrong. He felt like someone was watching him. His eyes widened and he slowly turned to look over his shoulder and was startled to see Gwaine lying beside him.

"Gwaine, what are you doing in here?" Merlin asked harsher than he had intended to. The sting of rejection coming back full force.

"I couldn't sleep." Gwaine answered in a soft tone.

"Don't see how that has anything to do with me." Merlin replied, his tone still harsh. Gwaine felt a little hurt by it and was thankful for the darkness of the room which hid most of him from Merlin.

"I just… I just thought that…"

"You thought what? I'd just be here for you to use when you wanted and when you didn't you could just walk away?" Merlin asked in a voice that cut through Gwaine's very soul.

"No, I-"

"You thought I'd be here so you could satisfy your curiosity and you could just conveniently plead amnesia the next day." Gwaine looked down in shame. Merlin had suspected that Gwaine remembered more than he was letting on and he just barely managed to see the movement in the darkness of his room.

"You remember, don't you?" Merlin asked angrily.

"Yes." Gwaine whispered.

"Why would you do that?! Why would you confuse me that way?! How could you be so selfish, Gwaine?!" Merlin railed angrily, sitting up in his bed and staring down at a wide eyed Gwaine.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through?! The headaches and the hurt and wondering what the hell it all meant but I couldn't talk to you about it because 'you didn't remember.' It was ripping me apart! You could have ended all that turmoil but you didn't because you were a coward and-"

"Alright! You're right! I was afraid, okay!" Gwaine exclaimed sitting up.

"Of what?!"

"You!" That caused Merlin to falter in his anger.

"Me?"

"You and… how you make me feel. It's wrong, you're my best friend and I shouldn't… but I do."

"You do what?" Gwaine was silent.

"You do what?" Merlin asked again with a desperate edge to his voice as he crawled closer to Gwaine on the bed.

"Say it." He ordered, placing his hands to Gwaine's cheek. Still Gwaine remained quiet.

"Say it." He repeated kissing his way up Gwaine's throat, he could feel him gulp. He bestowed a kiss to his cheek, stopping to pull his earlobe into his mouth which elicited a moan from Gwaine. He kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling away abruptly he could feel Gwaine's hands grabbed back of his head and pull him in but Merlin stubbornly refused to kiss him again until he got what he wanted.

"Say it, I need to hear you say it." Merlin said letting his desperation slip out more prominently.

"I love you." He heard Gwaine whisper huskily into his ear before he dropped his lips to Merlin's neck, pulling skin into his mouth and sucking on it. Merlin breathed heavily as Gwaine's hands moved beneath his shirt and traveled against his skin. Gwaine pushed him so he laid on his bed with him on top. He lifted the shirt over his head and promptly took Gwaine's off as well. He gasped as skin to skin contact occured. Gwaine raised his mouth from Merlin's neck and instead attacked his lips. He had dreamed of this moment but never truly thought it would come to past. His tongue swiped across Merlin's wishing to delve inside and explore the depths like he had once before. Their tongues tangled and massaged just like before and just before blood rushed to their groins and they both began to grow stiff within their respective pajama pants. Merlin didn't spook this time or pull away. Gwaine's hands ran down his sides inspiring a shiver before grasping his waist. He moaned as Gwaine began to grind and rub his groin against Merlin's. The sensation was foreign but not unpleasant. The friction aroused him even more and he wanted more. He began to return himself against Gwaine as well creating more friction. Gwaine moaned and Merlin felt triumph at being the one cause that. He began feeling bold. His hands navigated Gwaine's torso causing him to quiver before he slipped it past his waistband and stroked his hand across the hard length beneath the flannel fabric. Gwaine moaned as Merlin began stroking continuously before grasping him in his hand and pumping.

"Oh god, Merlin..." Gwaine mewled as Merlin's wrist worked him. Merlin's lips began peppering kisses across Gwaine's neck and chest as he kept pumping Gwaine's manhood and twisting his wrist occasionally add to the pleasure. Gwaine began thrusting into Merlin's hand and moaning louder and louder.

"Ugh. Merlin, don't stop. Please, don't stop." Gwaine was thrusting harder into Merlin's hand as liquid heat began flooding his stomach and he felt his groin start tightening.

"Merlin, I'm so close..."

"It's okay." Merlin reassured him, squeezing his penis a measure tighter Gwaine's rhythm was starting to lose it's finesse and soon enough Merlin felt Gwaine's hot seed spill onto his hand as the man came. Gwaine was breathing heavily before he looked to Merlin. He pulled his hand out of Gwaine's trousers observing the limb. It had some strings of come. Merlin stared straight into Gwaine's eyes as he licked his hand clean. Gwaine's eyes grew hooded before he dashed down to kiss Merlin soundly, tasting his come as he did. He began kissing his way down Merlin's stomach. His hands lowered Merlin's pants before he even fully reached the younger man's groin. Merlin shivered as Gwaine licked up his length tentatively. He was about to say something when the words flew from his brain and he was rendered speechless as the sensation of his penis being enveloped by wet heat. Merlin moaned loudly as Gwaine took him into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down along the erect length. Merlin hadn't felt anything this heady and good and right since he was with his ex girlfriend Freya yet it was even better in a way with Gwaine. Perhaps because they were resisting each other for so long that the blow up had no choice but to be this spectacular. Merlin's hands reached grasping Gwaine's hair. He needed some kind of leverage.

"Gwaine... Gwaine... mother of god..." Merlin as Gwaine began massaging his balls and kept pumping his mouth up and down. Merlin began thrusting into Gwaine's mouth in as control a manner as he could even as he felt himself starting to fall apart.

"Gwaine, I'm going to come." Gwaine hummed around the hardness and the vibration was enough to push Merlin over the edge.

"Gwaine!" Merlin called in pure ecstasy as he came inside Gwaine's mouth. The swallowed and sucked the remaining come from Merlin's length the sensation of Gwaine sucking even as he came caused him to fall apart once again. He fell back breathlessly. Gwaine crawled up his body like a snake poised to spring. He went to Merlin's ear.

"I love you." Merlin giggled a little at that. He felt giddy and high, euphoric. He turned to give a Gwaine a simple, almost chaste kiss.

"I love you too." Merlin replied, pressing his forehead against Gwaine's as their heart rates returned to normal. For the first time in a long time they both felt like everything was right in the world.

**MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
